


The Magic Between Us

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After Wampus wins their quidditch match, Buck gets drunk at a celebration in their common room and kisses Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328720
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	The Magic Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted “I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/621931682722889728/prompt-list) of prompts.
> 
> I was trying to figure out what to do for this, and then Adri mentioned Ilvermorny and my brain latched on and wouldn't let go. So here we are.

The party in the common room is in full swing when Eddie walks in. As a Pukwudgie, he’s not technically supposed to be here in the Wampus common room, but no one ever says anything. Everyone is used to him being here by now. If anyone did have a problem with it, Buck probably put them in their place pretty quickly. No one is going to argue with their quidditch captain. 

He’s even pretty sure Headmaster Nash knows. He’s always at Eddie and Buck with an amused smile when he sees them. Even when he catches them out in the halls or grounds after hours. 

“Eddie!” Buck cries happily when he spots him. The drink in his hand sloshes, some of the content spilling over. “You made it.”

“Of course I did,” Eddie says, smiling over at his best friend. “You know I wouldn’t miss the chance to celebrate with you. Though it seems you got started early.”

“Yeah, TK had a stash of firewhiskey,” Buck says. His eyes widen and he brings a hand up to Eddie’s mouth as he leans in and whispers. “Don’t say anything, okay? It’s supposed to be a secret.”

Eddie would tell him he understands, if Buck’s hand wasn’t still covering his mouth. Buck frowns. “Okay?” Eddie raises an eyebrow and directs his eyes downward. Buck seems to get it, because he laughs and removes his hand. “Oh! Right.”

“I got it Buck,” Eddie tells him. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Buck nods seriously, “I know. I can trust you with anything.” He puts his arms around Eddie and hugs him. It’s not uncommon for them, but it never fails to make Eddie feel warmer inside. As if with each hug Buck is chipping away at his carefully built walls.

“Come,” Buck says, pulling back with a grin. “You need a drink.” 

He grabs Eddie’s hand and leads him over to the corner where TK is sitting with Carlos. “Ah, so the rogue Pukwudgie has arrived,” TK grins. “I swear, you spend more time here than you do in your own common room.”

“There’s better company,” Carlos says, eyes glinting. “Isn’t that right, Eddie?”

Eddie knows what he’s implying, but he’s not about to give in that easily. “Well it’s certainly not you two.”

TK puts a hand to his heart in mock offense, “You wound me. After everything I’ve done for you, and this is how you treat me?”

“If by what you’ve done for me, you mean getting me detention within my first week here, then yeah,” Eddie jokes. 

“I can’t believe you’re still holding that over me,” TK says. 

“It was very traumatic,” Eddie says.

“I was eleven!”

“So was I.”

Buck laughs and leans into Eddie’s side. “You two are funny.”

Eddie smiles fondly down at him, “Is that right?”

“Yep,” Buck says, popping the ‘p’ for good measure, as he pokes Eddie on the nose. “Definitely not funny looking though. You’re very handsome.”

Eddie ducks his head, “Thanks. You’re handsome too.”

Buck’s answering smile is blinding in the dimly lit common room. “You… you need a drink.”

“I don’t know…”

“You do!” Buck insists. “You need to catch up.”

“I don’t know if there is any catching up with you at this point,” Eddie tells him. When Buck pouts, he laughs. “But I’ll take one drink.”

“That’s probably all you need,” TK tells him. “This one will probably be passing out soon.”

“Will not,” Buck argues. “I’m wide awake.”

Once Eddie has his drink, Buck takes his hand and leads him to a vacant corner of the room. “What are you doing?” Eddie asks him, when Buck pushes him down into a seat.

“I want you all to myself,” Buck tells him.

Eddie takes a sip of the firewhiskey and grimaces. He’s never been much for the stuff. He puts the drink aside and focuses his attention on Buck. “You were great tonight.”

“Yeah?” Buck questions. “You think so?”

“Come on, Buck, you’re the best seeker of our generation. Everyone keeps saying so.”

“Is that what you think?”

“It is,” Eddie tells him. “You’re going to do great things, Evan.”

Buck’s smile turns softer, and he leans forward in his seat. “I like when you call me that.”

“I thought you hated when people called you Evan,” Eddie says.

Buck shrugs, “Other people, but not you. You’re special.” Eddie’s stomach flutters at the words. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say to that. Buck yawns and blinks up at him. “I think TK was right.”

Eddie chuckles, “I think he was too. You need to get to bed.”

Buck sighs, “I know. But I don’t want to leave you.”

“You’ll see me tomorrow,” Eddie tells him. “It’s Saturday, so we have the whole day to spend together.”

Buck’s face brightens at that, “Yeah!”

Eddie’s expecting just another hug when Buck leans in. What he’s not expecting is for Buck to kiss him, firmly and a little off center, but still a kiss all the same. He pulls back, a dazed, happy smile on his face. “Hmm we’re gonna have to do that more often.” Eddie sits frozen as Buck places another quick kiss to his lips before getting to his feet. “Night Eddie.”

Eddie sits there frozen, watching as Buck walks away towards the stairs to his dormitory. He brings a hand to his lips, half expecting them to feel different. They don’t. They feel as they always have. As if Buck hadn’t just kissed him and turned his whole world on its axis. 

Eddie’s been wanting to kiss Buck for so long, and now he has. But Buck was drunk out of his mind. He probably won’t even remember it in the morning. Eddie sighs and turns to the door. He might as well go back to his dorm. Even if he doesn’t expect to get much sleep that night.

It’s impossible. His mind racing, filled with thoughts of Buck. He can’t stop thinking about the kiss and what it means. What if Buck doesn’t remember? Or what if he does and he wishes it never happened? Eddie’s not sure if his heart can take that. 

He’s still awake when the sun starts to rise in the morning. He gives up on sleep and gets out of bed. He can at least go for a run before breakfast. That should help to clear his head. 

It does, for a time. At least until Buck appears outside, carrying a basket and two cups. He sits down next to a tree near the lake, right in Eddie’s path. Eddie knows he could turn and head towards the castle, but that would be cowardly. He’s never avoided Buck before. He’s not about to do it now.

“I brought breakfast,” Buck tells him as Eddie approaches. He pulls out a few pastries and even some bacon. “I snuck into the kitchens,” Buck tells him. 

“The Pukwudgie’s do have a soft spot for you,” Eddie says, taking a seat next to Buck. “Or well, Madge does.”

“Madge is wonderful and we do have a very special bond, this is true,” Buck says. He thrusts a plate towards Eddie. “Bacon?”

Eddie takes a piece of bacon, mostly because eating it gives him something to do. He pours himself a glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down, watching Buck out of the corner of his eye. He’s chewing on a pastry, face thoughtful. 

Eddie wonders where his head is at. The not knowing is driving him crazy. 

Eddie clears his throat, “Buck…”

“I remember kissing you,” Buck says, eyeing him curiously. “Why do I remember kissing you?”

Eddie could tell him it never happened. That he must have imagined it in his drunken state. But that wouldn’t be fair. He’s always been honest with Buck. Well, about most things. But telling his best friend he’s in love with him isn’t something he can just admit. But this? 

“Because you did,” Eddie tells him. He takes a sip of his pumpkin juice and tries not to look at Buck. 

“Oh shit,” Buck whispers. “Eddie, I’m so sorry.”

And there it is. Buck regrets it. He knew this was a possibility, but the words still sting, settling into his stomach like lead. “It’s okay, Buck. I know you were drunk and regret it.”

“No, that’s not…” Buck sighs. “Eddie, can you look at me? Please?”

Eddie startles when there’s a hand on his cheek, and lifts his gaze from his juice to meet Buck’s eyes. They’re a lot clearer than they were last night. 

“I don’t regret kissing you,” Buck tells him. “I’ve been wanting to for a while. Years, in fact.”

“You have?”

Buck nods, “I have.”

Hope unfurls in Eddie’s chest. “Me too.”

“I just wish our first kiss hadn't been when I was drunk.”

“Well,” Eddie says, his lips lifting into a small smile. “You did say something about doing it again.”

“Hmm well then, I guess I’ll have to keep my word, won’t I?” Buck says, leaning in closer.

“You better.”

Buck does. He kisses him, his lips moving softly against Eddie’s. Eddie’s whole body seems to thrum. It’s like… 

Eddie has to pull back when he starts to laugh.

“Okay I’m trying not to be offended here,” Buck says, his lips lifting into a confused smile.

“Sorry it’s just… I had this thought…”

“What thought?”

“That kissing you feels like magic,” Eddie says.

Buck laughs and places another kiss to his lips then another. “You’re a dork, but that’s part of the reason I love you.”

If Eddie hadn’t been feeling giddy before, he’s definitely feeling it now. “I love you too.”

“Good, now get back over here and kiss these magic lips,” Buck murmurs.

Eddie doesn’t have to be told twice. As corny as it is, he can’t deny that what they have between them is magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
